Unfortunate Fates
by a vision of violets
Summary: It's the Graduation Party and drinking and groping is abundant. Fred and George spike Hermione's drink. Later, nobody can find her or Draco Malfoy. Two months on, Hermione is shocked to find that she is pregnant.
1. Worries Abound

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens? Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Worries Abound**

_They stood in front of her hotel room kissing. Both of them battling with their tongues for domination. Breathing heavily, they stared lustily at each other. His gaze travelled down her body to her unbuttoned shirt where her huge lace clad breasts were visible. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked._

"_Of course," she breathed. She couldn't believe her luck. She had snagged the sexiest guy in the school. I should get plastered more often, she thought._

_Fumbling to get the key in the lock, she kept imagining the events that were bound to unfold._

_As soon as the door was open, he slammed the door shut and shoved her up against the wall._

"_You are mine," he growled._

_She moaned in response. His hard erection pressed against her most sensitive area. Damn clothes, she thought._

"_Take me," she moaned. "Take me right now."_

_He didn't respond. He only slid his fingers past the waste band of her panties and fingered her._

_He moved away from the wall, his fingers still inside her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around, needing to feel his body against hers._

_He guided her to the bed and fell on top of her. His lips made signatures on her neck and shoulders._

_Their need was becoming stronger. The lust was almost unbearable._

_All foreplay was abandoned as they each stripped off their clothing quickly. Only she took the time to marvel his body. He only wanted to be inside of her. He climbed on top of her again. Never did he ask for permission. He knew she wanted it._

_He slowly pushed in._

_The pain for her was tremendous. She screamed. He did not silence her._

_Once he was sure she had adjusted to him, he began thrusting in and out of her quickly. He needed release._

_For her, the pleasure came fast and in great waves._

_At the height of the wave, her alcohol influenced mind forced her to utter four words she never thought she would she would say._

"_I love you Draco!" she screamed out._

_As the wave diminished, she realised that he had not said anything in return._

_His thrusts were now frantic. He could feel the release building up inside him._

_She felt the pleasure returning. Her breathing quickened._

_She looked into his eyes._

"_Do you love me?" she asked, afraid of the answer._

"_No mudblood, I don't love you," he growled._

_She suddenly felt numb._

_The wave that was about to engulf her once more had now vanished._

_So numb did her mind and body become, she did not feel him erupt inside her. Nor did she feel him crash his lips onto hers, drawing blood._

_It was only when he climbed of her and began to dress himself that she felt the physical and emotional pain._

_She watched as he dressed his gorgeous body._

_Without a backward glance, he left the room, closing the door behind him._

_She buried her face in her pillow and cried._

_Even when the pillow was completely drenched in her tears she did not stop._

_Eventually, her tears lulled her to sleep._

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she realised that it was not the morning after. Rather, it was two months since that fateful night. She had been firm that she would not drink any alcohol, but somehow, she had ended up intoxicated. She vaguely remembered dancing on tabletops.

She didn't remember how she had ended up with Malfoy, or what exactly had happened. But every night, she had the same dream so she could only conclude that what occurred in the dream had actually taken place.

_I can't believe I said I loved him,_ she thought ruefully.

She firmly shook all thoughts of the dream and Malfoy out of her mind. She had to get to work.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk under the pretence that she was reading a case update. She twirled a pen between her fingers.

To an outsider, it looked like Hermione Granger was hard at work, deep in concentration.

Her close friends though, would be able to tell that she was deeply worried about something. And was what Harry realised when he came into her office to ask her if she wanted to grab some lunch with him.

"Hermione?" a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Harry leaning against the doorframe with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Harry," she said wearily. Hermione knew that he suspected something was wrong with her. She also knew that he would try to figure it out and attempt to cheer her up. She didn't need that right now, she just wanted to be alone. But still, he was her best friend. "Come in."

Harry sat down in front of her. "Do you want to grab a bite?"

The look on Hermione's face told him no, not really.

"Hermione, are we still best friends?"

Her face turned from weary to indignant at this. "Harry, I'm offended that you would even suggest something like that!"

"Hermione, what's wrong? You've been upset about something ever since the Graduation Party. Did something happen?" Harry looked so worried that Hermione just wanted to break down and spill all her worries.

But she couldn't do that. She knew that Harry and Ron would tear Malfoy limb from limb if she told them what had happened. It wasn't a bad thought, really, but Hermione didn't want her two best friends to go to Azkaban because of Malfoy.

So, instead, Hermione told Harry a half-truth. "Harry, I want to know how I got drunk."

Suddenly, Harry looked nervous. His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at her.

"Harry, do you know something about it?" Hermione was suspicious now.

"Well, er…you see…" Harry stammered, not knowing how to put it to her.

Hermione's stony face told him to tell her the story straight.

"I really need to go now, but since you asked, you only need to three words."

"And what would they be, Mr Potter?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"Fred, George and spiked." With that said, Harry was out of her office so fast Hermione could have sworn that someone had used a summoning charm on him.

At least now Hermione knew that getting drunk was not her fault. That was a relief. She knew that she should have been furious with the twins, but she had another worry that was gnawing at her mercilessly.

Her period had not come yet.

Hermione had a calendar whose special purpose was to mark what day her period would start and finish. And her period was supposed to have started the day before. Never had her period been irregular, not even during puberty.

* * *

That night, Hermione sat on the edge of her bathtub. On the sink was a pregnancy test. She was too scared to take it.

She walked out of the bathroom to her bedside table where her period calendar was. She flipped back to the day of the Graduation Party. It was just as she feared. That had been her most vulnerable night to get pregnant.

She walked back into the bathroom and threw the pregnancy test in the bin, unopened.

She decided to go to St Mungos to get an accurate result.

* * *

Hermione sat in the waiting area of St Mungos Women's Health clinic. There was only one person in front of her.

Fear gripped her. _What if I am pregnant,_ she thought. _What will I do? My whole life will be ruined! Malfoy wouldn't care about me, he wouldn't offer any support. I'll be forced into prostitution! I'll – _

Hermione's melodramatic thoughts were interrupted by a nurse calling for "Miss Hermione Granger, please!"

_This is it,_ she thought.

She followed the nurse into the room and sat in the chair as instructed.

A moment later, a petite female doctor, with a tag baring the name "Dr Gwendolyn Freeflu" bustled into the room.

"Hello deary," she smiled, "what is it you came for?"

_Say it!_ Hermione said to herself.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Let me guess," the doctor said, "you came here for a pregnancy test."

Hermione could only manage a weak nod.

Dr Freeflu took a bottle from a cabinet full of medic potions. "Just drink this sweetheart."

Hermione gulped down the contents and waited. Nothing happened.

She looked questioningly at the doctor.

"Don't be hasty, child, just wait," was all the doctor said.

A good ten minutes later, Hermione was just about ready to leave. "Doctor Freeflu, I don't mean to question your practise, but are you sure this will work?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when a pink light shone around her stomach. A few seconds later, it was gone.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we know that you're definitely pregnant. Do you want to know the gender as well?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just walked out of the room.

_How could this be?_ She thought._ I'm not even eighteen yet!_

She apparated back to her apartment.

_What do I do? Who do I tell? Will anyone help me?_

She snuggled under the covers of her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Confessions

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in

Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens?

Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun

than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find

Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her

seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Confessions**

When Hermione awoke, it was 2:00 pm. Too late to go back to work.

Getting up, she walked over to the full length mirror behind her bedroom door. She stood sideways and stared at her

stomach. The logical part of her brain told her that her stomach was still flat would stay flat for a while, but the rest of her was

screaming in agony. To her, her stomach looked huge.

Now, more worrying thoughts came to mind. How would she tell people? Keeping the events of Graduation Night a secret

was one thing. Pregnancy was another. Of course, she could always get an abortion. But Hermione didn't believe in that. It

wasn't the baby's fault that she and Malfoy had been so drunk and stupid. So why punish it by serving it with a death

sentence?

Telling everyone that she was pregnant would be shocking enough. How could she say that Malfoy was the father? If she said

that she didn't know who the father was, she would be seen as some sort of slut.

No, she would tell the truth. It was the most honourable thing to do.

* * *

Hermione walked up the rickety stairs to the front door of The Burrow slowly. She had never been a procrastinator, but she 

was scared of facing her friends.

When she finally reached the door, she hesitated before lifting the knocker. Delivering two knocks, Hermione stepped back

and waited.

Finally, Harry opened the door.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise," he said.

Hermione just gave him a small smile before following him into the house.

"I wasn't expecting you to drop by today," Harry was saying.

"Yeah, well I just felt like I needed to see my two best friends again."

Harry didn't say anything. She saw Ron and him at work everyday. He knew something was wrong.

During their seventh year, the three of them had decided to live together at the burrow before finding a place of their own. But

after Graduation Night, Hermione had changed her mind and taken an apartment by herself in Wizarding London.

He had always wondered what had happened that night, and he had a feeling that he was going to find out very soon.

* * *

The whole Weasley clan was at home that night, except of course, Ginny. Even Charlie and Bill were there because they had 

decided to take a few days off work. So naturally, the noise was abundant. Seven different conversations were taking place at

the one time.

The only person not taking part was Hermione. She sat there, wedged between Fred and Bill, picking at her food. Had Mrs

Weasley not been too busy arguing with George about the way the twins were conducting their business, she would have been

greatly offended that Hermione was not gulfing down her food.

Harry, who was sitting opposite her, had tried to converse with her, but she had only responded with monosyllables, so he

gave up on her and turned instead to Charlie, who was offering a good verbal sparring on the best way to do a Wronksy

Feint.

Ron was too busy discussing that year's Quidditch World Cup to notice Hermione's melancholy expression.

Finally, Bill turned to Hermione to get her opinion on which earring would best suit his face. When she didn't even turn to face

him while he spoke, he realised that something was wrong. He leant over her and tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"I think Hermione needs some cheering up," he said, giving Fred a wink.

Fred knew exactly what Bill was talking about.

Together, they both placed a hand on one of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione didn't move a muscle.

Slightly miffed, the two Weasley brothers decided to try a little harder. They inched their hands up.

When she still didn't respond, they decided to go all the way.

They both pressed their hands into her sensitive area.

That, at least, got her attention.

Hermione gave a little yelp and knocked over her pumpkin juice. Nobody noticed, however because they were all having their

own heated conversations.

Gasping, Hermione shoved their hands away. "What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed.

"Cheering you up," they replied in unison.

"Go fuck yourselves," she spat at them. That said, Hermione left the table and stalked up the stairs to "her room". It wasn't

hers really, but that's where she slept whenever she stayed over.

Harry glanced over to where Hermione was sitting and saw that she wasn't there anymore. He looked questioningly at Bill.

"Fred and just tried to cheer her up," Bill explained, "but she's got a huge pole up her ass."

Harry groaned. "You didn't do your famous 'Fred and Bill cheering up move', did you?"

When Bill nodded, Harry got up too, pulling Ron with him.

Ron, who had no idea what was on, struggled to get out of Harry's grip. "What do want?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with Hermione, and we, as her best friends, have an obligation to comfort her," Harry explained as they

climbed the stairs. Ron, who had always been blindly protective of Hermione, needed no further explanation.

When they reached her room, they paused. The door was closed, but muffled sobs could be heard.

Ron knocked on the door gently. "Hermione, it's us," he called, "can you open the door?"

They heard footsteps and a moment later, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Hermione with a tear stained face. As soon

as they were seated on the bed, she shut the door and flung her arms around their necks and cried her heart out.

Once her tears had dried out, she sat up and wiped her face, a bit embarrassed about her waterworks display. Harry and Ron

patted her back awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, Harry spoke, "Wanna tell us what's wrong?"

This brought forth another bought of tears. Hermione struggled to control them, and once she succeeded, she blurted out –

"I'm pregnant!"

Harry and Ron both froze.

"Very funny, Hermy," Ron said at last.

"No, I'm serious."

The two boys glanced suspiciously at each other.

Hermione saw this and burst out laughing.

"Harry, I did not sleep with Ron. And Ron, I did not sleep with Harry!"

"Then who did you do it with?" they both asked at the same time.

Hermione realised that she would now have to tell them about Malfoy. Taking a deep breath, she began her tale.

"Do you guys remember what happened after the twins spiked my drink?"

Ron glanced nervously at Harry. "Don't worry Ron," Harry assured him, "I told her about it."

Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you guys remember?" Hermione asked again.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, "everyone does, what with your table top dancing and the karaoke competition."

Hermione pushed aside her curiosity to find out what she had done at the karaoke competition. "What happened next?"

This time Harry spoke. "Well, you started dancing. More like dirty dancing."

Hermione shot him a questioning look.

"Like, you know, grinding and groping."

Hermione closed her eyes and told herself to breathe deeply. "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out," she muttered

to herself. Once she had calmed down a bit, she asked them to continue.

"After that," Harry said, "no one really knew where you had gone."

"Yeah," said Ron, "you like, disappeared."

The two boys exchanged glances. They didn't dare tell Hermione that Lavender Brown was saying Hermione had left with

Draco Malfoy in tow. She would be too angry, too offended.

"Right, well, I suppose I ought to fill you in on the rest," Hermione said nervously. She paused, unsure of how to start. She

looked at the boys' faces. So loving and concerned. She swallowed. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

She felt an arm curl around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Harry smiling down at her. "You can tell us, Hermione."

"Um, I left with…You guys have got to understand that I was really drunk, okay?"

"Hermione, it's not as if you left with Malfoy or anything, so don't worry. We'll understand," Ron said reassuringly.

Hermione just looked up at her two best friends sadly. They were going to hate her so much. "I'm really sorry."

Comprehension dawned on the two boys.

Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "You mean you actually slept with Malfoy?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Wow, you must have been really plastered," he said.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting silently, with his head in his hands.

This worried Hermione. Was he angry with her?

"Harry," she began tentatively, "are you angry?"

He ignored the question. Instead, he asked one of his own. "Did you sleep with anyone else?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

She nodded. By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Was he your first?"

Again she nodded. The tears were pouring down her face.

Ron just watched from his position on the bed.

Harry began pacing.

"Is he the only person you've slept with?"

"Yes," was the quiet reply.

He slammed his fist into the wall so hard the windows rattled. "So he's the fucking father of your baby!"

"That fucking bastard!" Ron roared and he too punched the wall.

Had Hermione not been so distraught over her situation, she would have laughed at how ridiculous it was that Ron had copied

Harry's example of punching the wall.

Instead, she sobbed harder than ever. "Are you guys mad at me?"

This simple question brought Harry and Ron out of the world of the enraged and back into the cruel world in which they lived.

They sat down on either side of her. "No, of course not," they told her.

"Hermione," Harry began, "for you to have gone with Malfoy, you must have been seriously intoxicated."

"No shit," she replied sarcastically.

"So, how can you remember all this?"

She told them about the dream she would have almost every night. It was a bit embarrassing to tell two guys about such an

erotic dream, but somehow she managed.

Once she had finished, she felt drained. All this drama had zapped her energy.

Sensing that Hermione was tired, the boys made to leave, but Hermione stopped them.

"Can you guys stay with me?" she pleaded. "Please?"

And so, they slept side-by-side and the double bed in Hermione's room, each of them comforted by the others presence.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers. I didn't expect so many for just one chapter - 17! You guys made me a very happy girl!

Hidden-Me-2005

CardCaptor-Sakura-01

Draco-fucker- love your name!

Zaralya

Slytherin-Princess86

Venus725- what do you mean by hmmm? Do you like it?

sweetncute325

i-love-keys- do you think this is better than my other fic?

SGPgurl08

i own u eddie stack- interesting name

Emma Laraliean

anafics

mustangchic

yellowrosesinateacup

Spike the Dragon

lady-kristina-malfoy

hannah-901


	3. The Dragon's Game

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in

Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens?

Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun

than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find

Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her

seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - The Dragons Game**

Draco sat at his desk and twirled his favourite pen in his fingers. He'd only joined his father's company a month and a half

ago, and he had already managed to increase business by more than 200 million galleons. A very remarkable feat. He was

very good at marketing, persuading…and seducing wives.

He hadn't actually slept with client's wives. It was just a subtle smile directed at the wife, emphasis on certain words. But

most of all, it was his eyes. They oozed sexuality.

All he had to do was invite prospective clients to dinner to a snazzy restaurant, and ask them to bring the whole family. He

would kiss the wife's hand for a moment longer than necessary and that would set everything into motion.

He never formed any sort of attachment; he just created an illusion of lust and wantonness. The rest was done by the wife. He

knew that no matter how much big business men tried to fight it, they were influenced by their family. Along with seducing the

wife, he payed extra attention to the kids if they were brought along. He would enquire about their schooling and other such

things. He was very good with children. Even the most stubborn brats could not resist his charm.

Draco worked in such a way that the husbands and fathers never got the impression that he was flirting with their wives. To

them, he just seemed like a very good businessman who was also very sociable.

And because these dinners were so enjoyable, happy clients spread the word that young Mr Malfoy was a real gem and that

it seemed like a tip-top idea to invest in his fathers company. This obviously created even more business.

His father had no idea of his tactics. As long as his dealings were above board (mostly) and the money rolled in, he was

happy.

Draco's success in bringing in more business, predictably, had resulted in rival companies losing their clients. These companies

had tried to copy Draco's way of befriending client's families, but they never worked in the same way.

Draco was the public face. Though Lucius was attractive, the public was far more attracted to young Draco. But he wasn't

just a pretty face. Oh no. He did his fare share of paperwork. He believed firmly that one had to make one's own fortune and

that by relying on others to do one's dirty work only resulted in falling very painfully on one's own ass.

Draco had a lot going for him. He had been nominated for the Most Successful Young Wizard Award. It was very highly

acclaimed, and no matter how much all those shit heads ranted and raved, he had earned it himself, without the help of his

father's money.

_Soon to become my money,_ he thought with a smile.

Yes, he was bound to have a very fulfilling life. Money was abundant, and the women, well, the women worshiped him. Quite

understandably, of course. He was after all, the winner of this years "Sexiest Bachelor of the Year" award, promoted by the

ever popular Witch Weekly.

He thought back to his Hogwarts days, it had been less than two months since he left, but it felt like years. Probably because

he was so busy with work. Even back then, he had known that he was going to be even more successful than his father and all

his forefathers.

Then, for some reason, his mind wondered to Graduation Night.

_What a night!_ He thought.

He had drunk a lot, more than he usually did, but he was not disoriented like the other bumbling fools around him. Draco had

an unusually high alcohol tolerance level. He had shagged four girls that night, not his best performance, but good enough. He

particularly remembered Hermione Granger.

Draco had been shocked when she had come up to him on the dance floor, grinding herself onto him. It had been surprising

enough that she had been dancing on the table tops. This was just unbelievable. But he was never one to pass up a shag.

She had turned out to be better than he expected. Not the best, but pretty good. And that, for an amateur like her, was praise

indeed as he had high standards.

He frowned as he remembered her professing her love to him. Many girls had done the same, both with and without the

influence of alcohol. It always irritated him. Granger's outburst had been just as annoying, if not more.

_Stupid mudblood,_ he cursed.

He wondered if she remembered any of the things they had done. Probably not, as she had been really plastered. But if she

did, she was would be very ashamed of herself.

_Serves her right for even existing_, he thought bitterly.

Draco wasn't prejudiced about blood like his father anymore, but somehow Granger always brought out the worst in him. He

could still remember her annoying voice giving every answer to every question. He didn't believe in violence against women,

but he always felt like hurting her when her hand shot up to answer something.

He knew that she was now an auror with her two stupid boyfriends. Potty and Weasel. He hated them even more than he

hated her. Potter especially. Ever since he killed that arsehole, Voldemort, he had become so smug. Weasley was still a

snivelling fool who followed Potter around like a faithful mutt.

Nauseating really.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping sound. Looking over at the window, he saw his ex-girlfriends owl hovering

outside with a bright pink piece of parchment with an even brighter blue ribbon tied to it's leg.

Groaning, he opened the window. When would she leave him alone? He knew from experience that girls like Drusilla could

not take rejection well. But what could he do? He was craving for something new but all the girls out there were the same.

They were just slightly different shapes and had different names.

He opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

_My darling Draco,_

_My heart has been aching for you and your body. I simply cannot live without you._

_I must confess that I followed you and that little minx around yesterday. I don't know what you see in her. She has _

_neither my brains nor my beauty. I am asking for another chance for the two of us to be together again. In the two _

_days we dated, I came to realise that I love you. It is in our fates. Look at our names. Draco and Drusilla. It is not _

_coincidence that our names are so similar. We are made for each other._

_I eagerly await your reply._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Drusilla_

The letter was signed with a kiss and reeked of her expensive French perfume.

The letter had absolutely no effect on Draco. This was what most of his ex's did.

He simply turned the parchment around and wrote two words.

_Fuck Off._

He smirked as her owl flew off. He knew what would come next.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, her owl came soaring back in with a fresh piece of parchment. The content was just as

he predicted.

_Darling Draco,_

_It seems that something is clouding your vision and your heart. I cannot bear to be alive if we are not together. So _

_this is my final goodbye to you._

_Your soul mate,_

_Drusilla_

_P.S. Maybe once I am gone you will realise that were meant to be. I will be waiting for you in heaven. Then we can _

_live the life we were meant to live._

Draco simply smirked.

Once again, he turned the parchment over and wrote only one word.

_Bye._

He watched as the owl flew off into the distance. It was all becoming like a game to him. He never had the same girlfriend for

more than a couple of days. Drusilla has lasted two days – that was pretty average. It had started even in his Hogwarts days.

All the girls who dated him knew that they would get dumped in a matter of days, but still they gave their hearts and their

bodies to him.

Right now, he had Bonnie. They'd been together for three days and he was getting bored of her. Draco knew that in two days

he would be going through the same drama with Bonnie.

The girls never actually committed suicide. It was just a pitiful ploy to get him back. Quite hilarious really.

He glanced at his watch. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. He had a dinner date with Bonnie and he had planned to break

up with her then. The next girl had already been sighted. Darla, Drusilla's best friend's cousin. He didn't like her all that much,

but she was hot.

He sighed. He was sighing a lot nowadays.

_What's the point of having a girlfriend if you don't like her?_

He could answer that question easily.

Sex.

Such a simple word, with a world of meaning. It made and destroyed lives.

Draco craved for it.

It was what gave him the energy to perform such wonderful feats in the business world.

He was good, no doubt about it. That was the main reason girls never wanted to part with him. But few girls could match him

in bed. Those who could had serious personality flaws.

So all in all, there was no woman good enough for Draco Malfoy.

_Sigh._

* * *

Draco walked through the doors of the restaurant and went directly to the table he had booked. He knew exactly where it 

was. Right in the centre of the restaurant. He had used the same table for many break-ups. Seven to be exact.

He saw Bonnie sitting bored, idly tracing her finger around the rim of her wine glass. She had good reason to be bored. Draco

had kept her waiting for an hour. She sensed that it was because he was going to break up her.

That was why, when Draco slid into the seat opposite her without even a kiss, she herself leaned over for a passionate

smooch. She gave her soul to the kiss, hoping he would return the feeling. She was greatly disappointed when he pulled away

quickly.

She opened her mouth to say something she hoped would get him into the mood, but he raised a hand to silence her.

He studied her for a second to make sure he wanted to break her heart. She was very beautiful, but too ordinary. She had

typical blonde hair with typical blue eyes and typical C-cup breasts. Yes, he did want to get rid of her.

"I'm sorry to say, Bonnie, that I can no longer see you anymore."

She gaped at him not able to say anything. She had expected it, but she couldn't prepare herself for the feeling that coursed

through her, shattering her heart into a thousand pieces.

"So," Draco continued, "I bid you farewell."

That said, he stood up, walked out of the restaurant and apparated back to his manor.

Bonnie was shocked. She had never been scorned so badly in her life. Men had always worshipped her like a goddess.

Always in her life she had been the one to end a relationship. This was a new feeling. Rejection. She didn't like it one bit. It

hurt like hell.

With a scream of outrage, she hurled the plates and glasses on the table across the room where they shattered against the

wall. With another shriek, she stormed out of the restaurant.

The other diners were thoroughly shocked to see this young woman's behaviour.

The staff on the other hand, just watch calmly. They were used to it. They had come to learn that when Draco Malfoy asked

specifically for the centre table, screaming ladies would follow. It didn't harm business though, they didn't know why. And Mr

Malfoy always payed for the damaged property, so all was fine and dandy with them and the bosses.

Draco lay on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He never felt bad about dumping chicks. They never got over him, but

they always managed to get by.

As he waited for sleep to claim him, he thought about Darla. He didn't really like her. But she was hot. Tomorrow they would

have their first and possibly last date.

* * *

Hi guys! How's this chappie? It longer than the first two. 

I know some of you may think it's a bit confusing, but I promise that I will make it clear in following chapters.

Thanks to the guys who reviewed the second chapter. I love you!

**Emma Laraliean**- I'm glad you loved it.

**i own u eddie stack**- did eddie know you liked him?

**Venus725**- you wanted Malfoy and now you got one big chapter full of Malfoy.

**Hidden-Me-05**- would your friends really act like that? Mine would just sort of faint or something. Anyway, I'm glad you thought it was funny.

**Slytherin-Princess86**- thanks for reviewing.

**charmedflower** - I'm glad you liked the abortion bit. I used it because I thought it would sort of shape her character a bit. Like, it would enforce the fact that she's a really rightous sort of person who cares about all living creatures.

**Nekome-Zryiah**- thanx for reviewing and i'm really glad you liked it.

I thought it was really funny that more people put me on their author alert list than reviewing. Wouldn't it be the other way

around? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappie and make sure you review.


	4. Ron's Virgin Eyes

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens? Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, both Harry and Ron had gone. Instead, there were two deep depressions on either side of her, so she knew they had only just woken up. She lay in bed and thought about what was going to happen. Harry and Ron would support her, now that the initial shock had worn off – she was sure of it. Malfoy entered her mind. Should she tell him?

No. He didn't deserve to know. Hell, he probably wouldn't _want _to know. _He's probably gotten so many girls pregnant before_, she thought bitterly. _He's probably shagging some drunk, but otherwise innocent girl at this very moment!_

Every fibre in Hermione's body was burning with hate. She wanted to rip his bloody head off! How dare he take advantage of her when she was drunk!

Of course, she had probably wanted it very much at the time, but that wasn't the point! She could sue his bloody rich ass for this! Only if she paid the right people lot's of money, of course. But still!

"Hermione, are you awake?" she heard Harry ask through the door.

"Yes, Harry, you can come in if you want."

Harry opened the door and walked in. He was only wearing his jeans – so shirt. The hatred that was coursing through Hermione's veins was addling hr brain. Her body felt on fire with lust. Her eyes roamed across his bare chest hungrily.

Harry was oblivious to his friend's wanton desires. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. He had intended it as a friendly, comforting sort of gesture, but to Hermione, it was an invitation for something a lot more uncouth. Suddenly full of energy, she pulled him down into a tight hug, pressing her hard nipples into his chest.

This surprised Harry. He hugged her back a little awkwardly. This was a go-ahead to Hermione. Her hands roamed around his chest and back, even slipping past the waist band of his jeans.

Suddenly, Harry realised what she was doing. "Hermione!" he nearly shouted, "what the hell are you doing?"

She didn't answer. She only grabbed his soft member and began stroking it.

Her grip was hard, almost painful, but it was arousing. It took all of Harry's self-control to remind himself that this was Hermione, and not some other really hot, lusty girl. He roughly tried to push her hands away, but they kept coming back, each time, he got harder and harder.

Finally, he could fight no longer. He crashed his lips onto hers and pulled her shirt off. Hermione's hand once again snaked back down into his pants. They moaned into each other's mouths.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Ron. His sudden arrival pulled Harry and Hermione out of their lusty trance.

"Uh…sorry, guys. I didn't realise you were so…busy," Ron stammered, his face an alarming shade of red.

"No! Ron! You don't understand. It's not like…" Harry began, but it was too late. Ron had already shut the door and hurried away.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "What happened to us?"

Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. She was so ashamed of herself. "I don't know, Harry. But I'm really sorry. It's just that I was thinking about how much I hated Malfoy, and this sort of feeling just came over me!"

Harry just nodded. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked out of the room to find Ron and explain the whole enchilada to him.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was a deeply troubled man. He had just witnessed his two best friends at the brink of shagging. He felt like a victim of some sort of severe trauma. His palms were clammy, and he couldn't focus his vision properly.

"The world is going to end," he muttered to himself. If Harry and Hermione were shagging and Hermione was pregnant with Malfoy's child, then virtually anything was possible.

He heard footsteps behind him. He looked back to see Harry poke his head around the door.

"Go away Potter," he moaned. "My virgin eyes have suffered enough!"

Harry came in anyway. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"I'm being a dram queen am I? Well I'd like to see how you'd react to catching Hermione and me shagging!"

"We were so not shagging!" Harry protested.

"Oh, so being half naked, locked at the lips and Hermione's hands in your pants is not shagging is it?"

Harry just stared pointedly at him.

"Okay, fine. _Technically_ it's not shagging, but it's very close! And now I've been traumatised. I need therapy, Harry. I need therapy…"Ron trailed off pathetically and stared up at a smirking Harry.

"Ron, you fuck-wit, it's all a misunderstanding."

And so Harry explained Hermione's mixed emotions and Harry's horniness due to the lack of shagging for two weeks.

And the end of it, Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Is that even possible, Harry?" he asked, amazed by Harry's recount.

"I guess so," Harry shooks his head. "And now, I feel really weird, 'cause like, this is Hermione you know. Hermione. I dunno how I'm gonna be able to look her in the eye from now on."

Ron just shook his head sadly, not really because of the sad part, but rather because Harry had shaken his head before.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were feeling very guilty. Yes, guilty.

It was all just meant to be a prank. Honestly. Hermione was only supposed to get drunk and have some fun. She wasn't supposed to go off and shag Malfoy and get pregnant!

And how did they know about this? Well, they still placed faith in their old extendable ears. The previous night, after all three of them had left the dinner table, the twins had thought it would be a good idea to monitor their conversation. You know, just to make sure they weren't getting up to some sort of mischief. But after what they had heard, they had heaved up their dinners.

Now, they were sure to be killed. If not by Hermione, then by Harry. If not by Harry, then by Ron. If not by Ron, then by their mother.

They didn't know which one was worse.

* * *

When Harry had left abruptly, Hermione had burst into tears of shame and regret.

Now, she had composed herself. She would be strong through this. She had to be. It was her duty to herself and to her unborn child. She knew that sooner or later she would have to face Malfoy, but first, she would go home, and seek comfort from her mother.

Breakfast had been a very tense affair. Harry and Ron were both embarrassed about what had happened that morning. The twins were still felling guilty about their disastrous prank. The rest of the family had no idea what was going on, but knew it was something big. So they all sat, wrapped in their own thoughts, wondering what was happening.

Hermione sent occasional glares towards the twins. Every time they caught a glare, they would look ashamed and lower their heads.

As soon as she was finished eating, Hermione thanked Mr and Mrs Weasley and bid them goodbye. She did not talk to anyone else.

She went to her parents' house using muggle transport, because it oddly made her feel better.

Anne Granger had been baking a chocolate cake for the local school fair when she heard the knock on the front door. She opened it to see her beloved Hermione standing on her doorstep, her face set stonily. She knew immediately that something was wrong. She puled her into a strong motherly hug.

"Hello, deary," she said into Hermione's hair, "you're just in time to like to lick the spoon."

Hermione smiled at the reference to one of her favourite pastimes when she was younger. "Hello mum."

Later that night, after her father had retired to his bedroom, Hermione sat with her mum in the den, her head resting in her mother's lap. They were silent. Her mother was such a comforting presence. The disappointment she would bring upon her brought forth tears.

Anne gently stroked her daughter's face as she cried. Her beautiful baby girl was in pain and that hurt her. She looked into her eyes and reassured her as only a mother could that it would all be okay.

Hermione took her mother's hand and placed it on her stomach. That simple act told Anne what the problem was.

"Oh, honey," she said softly before putting her arms around her. And together they cried, mother and daughter. Both struggled to see light in this dark time.

* * *

So, how was this chappie? Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. You all make me very, very happy.

To everyone who reviewed chapter 3:

Hidden-Me-05 – I love the restaurant scene too!

Venus725 – You won't have to wait long for Hermione/Draco interaction. There will be some in the next chappie!

Serpentess – I wasn't aware I was using Buffy names. But now that you enlightened me to that fact, I reckon I'll continue with that theme. Thanks!

xOXokIsSmYaSsXoXo - thanks for reviewing

MalfoysAngel1985 – I'm glad you like it

runaway mental patient – I was going to have it that he found out a few years later, but I started The Apple of My Eye, and uses that theme. So, he'll find out really soon. But not too soon.

XXXpinkkitty5467 – don't worry, I have no intention of stopping this fic. It's too fun!

claudia michelle - they'll meet really soon, before the baby is born.

i own u eddie stack – yeah, you're name is funny. And I'm glad I thought it was funny.

Emma Laraliean – I like you're wording! I'm still not sure exactly how he's going to react though…

Oliver's Quidditch Crazy – another one of my favourite reviewers!!! I love your reviews!!! They make me feel so good. I quite like you're idea of Draco being rejected for once. I think I'll try something along those lines. Thanks!

sexy-jess – I'm really flattered that you're adding me to my favourites list! I love you! (In a purely platonic way, of course.)

kat6528 – Hermione wasn't in this chapter because, well, this chapter was all about putting Draco in his place in the story. But don't worry, there will be plenty of Hermione!

littlemissy616 - lol. I'll write as fast as I can. It'll be hard to update too soon though, school has just started. But I promise that I will try my hardest.

TheUsedObsession – I'm really flattered!

Sucker For Romance – I love your name!

morbid-smile – your review really amused me. I really like your name too.

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you!

Love,

A vision of violets


	5. Telling the Dragon

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens? Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself in her parents' bed. She was a bit puzzled at first. How the fuck had she gotten here? But then she had remembered. Last night, she had done what she had done throughout her childhood when she was upset, she had slept in her parents' bed. Normally her father would be there too, but since she was no longer a small child, three grown adults could not fit in the queen sized bed, so he had slept in guest room, understanding that Hermione and her mother needed some time together and that something big had happened.

Looking over at the digital clock on the bedside table, Hermione saw that it was already eleven o'clock. She almost panicked about being late for work, when she realised that it was Saturday.

She settled back in the covers and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about Malfoy. No longer did she feel a burning hatred, but a sort of dull pain deep in her heart. She wished that all her problems would go away, but she knew that it wasn't possible. While talking to her mother the night before, she remembered her mother telling her: "Just keep your chin up and take things as they come. It will all work out; you just have to have the determination to cross over all the hurdles life places in front of you." It was good advice and Hermione was going to stick by it - for her sake, and her baby's sake.

She was lying in bed, remembering all the good times she had had with her muggle friends before she had heard of Hogwarts when her mother came in with breakfast. She sat on the edge of the bed while Hermione ate, watching her silently. Finally she said, "I told your father."

Hermione paused while she digested what her mother had said. She knew that her father would never do anything like throw her out of the house, but she was certain that he would be disappointed. That worsened the shame she was feeling.

"What did he say?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Her mother cupped her cheek and forced Hermione to look into her eyes. "Sweetie, you've got to understand that your father and I are not angry with you. A little disappointed, yes, but definitely not angry. We will support you all the way, okay?"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Hermione only nodded. She had no more tears left, but there was a huge lump in her throat. She continued to eat her porridge in silence, dwelling on what she would do that day.

Later, when she felt brave enough to leave her parents' bedroom, Hermione went downstairs to tell her parents that she was going to Diagon Alley for the rest of the day.

She couldn't find her mother anywhere so she had no choice but to finally face her father. He was reading the weekend newspaper in the living room, just like he did every Saturday until lunch time. Hermione stood at the doorway, contemplating whether or not to speak. She decided to be brave and said, "Er, dad? I'm going to Diagon Alley now; tell mum I won't be home for tea. I'm going to be late."

She turned quickly and ran up the stairs to her bedroom before her father could speak.

She dressed quickly and went back downstairs. She was just opening the front door when her father called her name. She paused, wondering if she should just keep going and pretend that she didn't hear him. She decided against it. She shut the door slowly, stalling for time.

When she reached the living room, which wasn't very far at all, she saw that her father was smiling. He patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit beside him. Nervously, Hermione sat, thinking of possible reasons why her father was smiling.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked.

The question was so normal, so like her father, that Hermione almost cried again. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"You're not dressed properly to be going outside."

"What? Dad! I am too!" she protested.

"I am your father; I know what's best for you. It's freezing outside and you're not even wearing a jacket."

Hermione huffed, forgetting that she was depressed. How many times had she had this argument with him? "I'm _not_ going to put on a jacket."

"Then I forbid you to step out of this house."

"I can apparate."

"You wouldn't dare."

The two glared at each other. It was now a battle of wills. After a minute of hard core staring, they both broke out in grins. Hermione gave her father a big hug. "Are you disappointed in me?" she asked hesitantly, remembering once again that she hadn't wanted to face her father.

Ted Granger stared long and hard at his daughter. She had grown up to be a beautiful young lady and an even more beautiful mind. He knew she wouldn't let this bog her down. She _was_ a Granger after all.

"Do you want an honest answer or a dishonest answer?"

"Honest, please."

"Well, in that case, I am a little disappointed but I know that you are strong enough to pull through this. I mean, you do have my genes."

Hermione laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. She didn't feel do dirty and depressed now. "Thanks dad," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She got up to leave now. If she didn't hurry, she would miss the sale a Madam Malkins Robes for Every Occasion.

"You are going to put on a jacket, young lady," her father barked before she could leave.

Hermione groaned. "_Da-ad!"_

Ted just glared at her. Sighing, Hermione trudged upstairs and grabbed her long overcoat and grudgingly put it on. Before she apparated though, she couldn't help first sticking her tongue out at her father. Ever the good sport, Ted poked his tongue out too.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley, she silently thanked her father for making her wear a coat. It was freezing. She tied the belt around herself and rubbed her hands together in an attempt at keeping warm. She hurried into to Madam Malkins where it was nice and warm.

The shop was crowded with witches and wizards who were all hunting for bargains. Making her way through the mob, Hermione spotted a few people she knew from Hogwarts. She waved to the Patil twins who both were arguing about which colour best suited their skin tone. Seeing Hermione, the twins ushered her over.

"Hermione!" Padma screeched. "How lovely to see you again!"

"Yes," Parvati said. "It's been what, a whole month hasn't it?"

Hermione smiled. It was so nice to see some familiar faces after all this time.

"We must catch up," Parvati chattered on. "How about lunch at that new restaurant that opened up around the corner?"

The Split Toad was the new hype of Diagon Alley. It had opened three weeks ago and the critics were raving about it. Hermione had wanted to go check it out and what better way than to have two old friends with you?

"Sure, I'd love to." She moved towards the door, but Padma grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. We have to get you some new robes first."

Hermione tried to protest, but the twins turned deaf ears to her pleas. The two were infamous about their style of shopping which was very demanding as they were very picky about style, colour and quality.

* * *

For the next half an hour, Hermione was forced to try on a multitude of different robes until the twins were happy with just one. It was the latest style, black, extremely revealing and oh so expensive, even after 25 off.

"It's beautiful, but I just can't," Hermione griped. "It's just too expensive."

"Nonsense!" Padma said. "A girl has to indulge herself once in a while."

"Yes, but where would I wear something like this?"

"Oh, something will come up," Parvati assured her.

Hermione sighed. It was very nice. A bit too revealing perhaps, but she only lived once.

Then Hermione remembered she was pregnant. She couldn't possibly wear something like this with a bulging belly – it wouldn't fit! But then again, she could wear it after her pregnancy, unless, of course, there was an occasion before her stomach grew, but that was very unlikely.

"Okay, you win," she told the twins.

They cheered loudly, attracting the attention of some of the other shoppers.

As Hermione paid for the dress robe – a whopping two hundred and fifty galleons – she hoped that the purchase was not a waste.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were waiting for someone to show them to their table at The Split Toad. They had already deposited their shopping bags at the cloak room.

Hermione looked around, admiring the place. It was very nice. The carpet was soft and a nice shade of off-white. The walls were a soft peach colour with copies of famous muggle and wizarding paintings adorning them.

A waiter appeared and bowed politely to them. "This way if you please."

He guided them to a table that was beautifully decorated. In the centre of the table was a large vase of flowers, their aroma floated delicately up to their noses. The vase took up all the space on the table, yet, by some sort of magical enhancement, there was more than enough room for their plates. As they sat down, Hermione realised that the flowers were too tall for her to see her companions. She was about to point this out to the waiter when she realised that she could see the twins perfectly, as if the flowers had disappeared, yet they were there blocking her view at the same time.

Hermione gasped. This was so exhilarating! She could understand now why everyone was talking about the place.

The twins too were basking in delight. "Oh, it's so magical!" Padma squealed, unaware of the pun she had made.

They settled down and the waiter left them with their menus. Hermione groaned. She should have known that a place like this would have ridiculous prices.

"Guys, I can't afford all this," she informed the twins.

"Don't worry, neither can we," Parvati said.

"But, like we said before, girls have to indulge themselves a bit. Just enjoy a nice, full meal then go home and never come back here. That way, you can say that you've been to The Split Toad but you're not wasting money because you've been here once. So, all in all, just shut up and order something," Padma finished wisely.

Hermione pulled a face at them. "Fine, but you guys can't con me into spending any more money, okay?"

The twins winked at each other then turned back to her. "Fine," they said in unison.

After much consideration, Hermione decided to take a punt and order the chef's special. This delighted Parvati and Padma. "Good girl, Hermy," they said as they applauded her.

For the sake of good friendship, Hermione resisted the temptation to pour water over their heads. She hated the name Hermy with a passion. Harry had tried it once and had ended up with a _very_ sore foot.

The twins, though, decided to play it safe and ordered a horned bublisk platter instead. _Hypocrites,_ Hermione thought sourly.

* * *

Their food arrived just five minutes later and at the same time. This impressed them all. "Great service!" Parvati purred suggestively to their waiter, making the boy blush.

Hermione nervously stared at her covered plate. The chef's special didn't seem like such a good choice anymore. When the waiter took the lid off the plate, Hermione gasped in shock.

"_Mongolian Lamb_?"

"Yes, maam," the waiter replied. "It's the finest quality Mongolian Lamb you could ever find."

"But this is muggle food!"

The waiter shook his head. "No, maam, this is not muggle food, though it is a very popular dish among muggles. The recipe was invented by a wizard in Mongolia, but his brother, who was a muggle, stole the recipe and leaked it into the muggle world."

"Oh," was all Hermione could manage.

"Is a thorough knowledge of the history of food a prerequisite in the restaurant business?" Parvati wanted to know.

"Yes, it is…"

A conversation ensued between the waiter and the twins. Hermione, however, wasn't listening. She had just spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she saw a white blonde head walking towards her. _It could be anyone,_ she told herself. She moved her gaze down a little bit. Icy grey eyes. Hermione froze. It couldn't be him, could it? But it was.

Draco Malfoy was actually walking towards her. Then she noticed the brunette on his arm. Hermione studied her. She was very pretty and curvaceous, but had an empty sort of look to her. Clearly, she wasn't the intellectual type. The girl was chattering away, trying to get Malfoy's attention, but he was trying to talk to the waiter. Every now and then he would shoot annoyed glares at his date.

Hermione watched him, her food and friends forgotten. The girl said something which caused Malfoy to roll his eyes. As his eyed moved in a circle, they met Hermione's. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, he tilled his head politely. He watched her, waiting to see how she would respond. She only glared at him. He chuckled at this. Angry, Hermione wrenched her eyes off him and listened in on the conversation the twins were still having with the waiter.

The waiter was describing how he had to go to a special school after graduating from Beauxbatons for a year before he could get a job in a classy restaurant.

Hermione was determined not to look at Malfoy, so she kept her eyes on Padma. Unfortunately, Malfoy's waiter seated them at a table that was right between the twins. If Hermione looked at either Padma or Parvati, she would see Malfoy and his girlfriend. And since the fates were against her, Malfoy was sitting right opposite her so that he too could see her.

Hermione nearly let out a scream of frustration. _Why me?_ she thought miserably. She dug her fork so hard into her plate that a large piece of a green vegetable flew up and hit waiter right between the eyes. It didn't hurt him, but he was sure as hell shocked. He stumbled back and tripped over his feet, landing flat on his back.

A few patrons looked around to see what all the commotion was about. One of those patrons was Draco Malfoy. Red in the face from embarrassment, Hermione glanced quickly at Malfoy to see if he had noticed. It was a mistake. He was watching her. As soon as their eyes locked his lips curved into a smirk that seemed to say, _why look at me first?_

Hermione breathed hard out of her nose. The twins were helping the poor waiter up. Getting up herself, Hermione apologised to him. "I'm so sorry. Here, take this." She handed his sixty galleons – double of what her food had cost and quickly walked out of building. Outside, she leaned on the wall. Why had seeing Malfoy affected her so?

* * *

For an hour Hermione wandered the streets of Diagon Alley, glancing at shop windows but never going in. She was contemplating just going home or to her parents' house when she bumped into something – _someone._

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that I was standing in your way," a voice drawled.

Hermione almost groaned then stopped herself. She had done enough groaning in the last couple of days to last a lifetime. "Malfoy."

"Granger. Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, why don't you tell me what you're doing wandering the streets on your own?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh yes you do."

"No, I bloody don't!" she yelled. Pulling her coat around herself tighter, she began to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She spun around angrily. "Get you fucking hands off me!"

"Granger, you need to clean out your mouth. Now, I think you need to tell me something very important, don't you?"

Hermione froze. How did he know? "I…I…don't know what your talking about!" she said defiantly.

"Yes you do Granger. Why the hell did you attack that poor waiter?"

"What the fu…oh…um…yes, okay. I…it was a…accident?" she said lamely. She had been so scared that he had somehow found out that she was pregnant.

"No it wasn't. You were just so attracted to me that you were too disoriented to function properly," he joked.

"Uh…that's right! That's exactly why it happened," she said, praying that he would go away now.

Malfoy was shocked at her reply, but pleased none the less. "Well, at least you admit it. I'll be on my way now." With that, he turned and began walking away.

As Hermione watched his retreating back, she was overwhelmed with the sudden need to tell him everything.

"Malfoy!" she called. "Malfoy! Wait up!"

He turned back, a little stunned. Hermione ran up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um…Malfoy…I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Malfoy stared at her for a second then broke out into a grin. "Well, congratulations! Potty and Weasel must be very proud. Or rather, only one of them would be. The other would be jealous. So tell me, which one of the losers is the father?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She had come this far, she couldn't back out now. "Neither Harry nor Ron is the father."

Malfoy laughed. "Who else would be desperate enough to sleep…oh…" realisation dawned on him. "You mean…?"

Hermione nodded.

Malfoy stared at her long and hard and frowned. "That's not funny, Granger."

"It's not a joke, Malfoy, it's true."

"It can't be! I always use a contraceptive charm. Hell, there's only been one time I haven't and that was with…with…you…oh, fuck!" frustrated, Malfoy grabbed his hair.

Suddenly another voice entered the picture. "Draco!" a woman's voice called. "Draco! We have to go now!"

Over Malfoy's shoulder Hermione saw the brunette who had been with Malfoy in the restaurant. Malfoy looked over his shoulder and saw her too. "Fuck!" he swore. "Darla!"

He looked at Hermione again. "I have to go." He turned around and walked quickly back to his girlfriend.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called. "Malfoy! You can't go now! We have to talk!"

But he didn't stop. He just kept walking – he even walked right past Darla. Darla stopped her chattering in surprise and ran after him.

Hermione watched the two of them disappear around a corner. Numb with grief, she walked to the park up the street.

There, she watched the children play on the half-frozen equipment. She imagined herself, a few years from now, sitting in the same spot, watching her own son or daughter playing there. She thought of a few years after that, when her child would want to know who his or her father was. What would she say? "Oh, honey. Your father is Draco Malfoy, the richest wizard in the world. You've seen him in the newspaper almost every week, except he doesn't want anything to do with you." Not likely!

Sorrow engulfed her and she buried her head in her arms and cried. That was how Parvati and Padma Patil found her a half hour later.

* * *

Hey guys! Finally, the chapter everyone was waiting for. So now Draco knows, what will he do? What will Hermione do? I'm not quite sure myself, actually, but I'll think of something, don't worry.

This is my longest chapter yet for this fic. I'm soooo proud of myself. I was actually going to divide this chapter in two. One in the restaurant and the one after that where Draco finds out. But since I'm so nice (lol), I put them together.

Okay, now just to clear up any confusion, this is NOT the beginning of The Apple of My Eye. I know it kinda seems like it at the moment, but as both fics go on, it'll become easier to see that they're different, okie day?

Anyway, thanx to all my wonderful reviewers!

To everyone who reviewed chapter 4:

kat6528 – thanks for reviewing!

i own u eddie stack – lol, I think your name is funny in a good way. It's just, I dunno, nice, or something. Urgh! I'm confused! The point is, I meant no offence when I said your name was funny – I really like it.

runaway mental patient – I'm glad your reading the Apple of my Eye too. What do you think of this chappie?

Sucker For Romance – I agree, poor Ron!

Juicy-Fuit for Drako – well, I don't think that Ron is really a virgin, he said more for dramatic effect.

Sirius Star Holder – thanx! And don't worry; I'm not stopping this story anytime soon.

Whisper of Sarcasm – yes, this IS going to be a DMHG story, it will just take a little while. BTW, I love your name!

foxeran – lol, that's okay. I'll try to update as soon as possible coz school's just started and I'm in year 10 now, so I get more work and my parents are putting more pressure on me to study.

littlemissy616 – well, Draco had now found out. What do you think?

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - I'll try to be as fast as possible :pants with effort:

blonde-brain – I'm glad you like the story!

Oliver's Quidditch Crazy – One of fav reviewers! Thankz again for the long review. I wasn't planning on Harry and Hermione doing that, but the idea like, suddenly occurred to me and I just sort of wrote it! Hope you like this chapter!

sexy-jess – thanks so much for reviewing! Your another one of my favourite reviewers!

aries66 – lol, I'll try!

dFuLhAmRsHoTtIe – well, she's told him now!

Silly Penguin – Um no… it's not. I know it kinda seems like it, but as both stories go on, you'll see that they're different.

MaileKitten – lol, I'm glad you like it!


	6. The Dragon's Decision

**Unfortunate Fates**

**Rating: **R – contains some smut and language.

**Summary:** After the Graduation Party, the seventh year students decide to continue their celebrations at a nightclub in Hogsmead. Drinking, grinding, groping is abundant. But one Hermione Granger wants to stay a virgin. So, what happens? Uninvited guests Fred and George Weasley decide to spike her drink. Getting Hermione drunk proves to be a lot more fun than they first thought. She is quite the party animal. But as the night goes on, nobody can find her anymore. Nor can they find Draco Malfoy. Now, two months later, Hermione sits, comforted by her close friends as her life, and the one inside of her seems to be in shambles.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Draco Malfoy was fuming. Well actually, he was experiencing some new emotion that he couldn't place, so he just told himself that it was anger. How could this be have happened? The one time he didn't use a contraceptive charm the girl became pregnant. And not just any girl, but Hermione Granger!

Sinking into a chair, Draco was surprised to find that he had tears in his eyes. This confused him. Was he sad? No…then why the tears? For the first time in his life longed for a close friend. All his life he had pushed away anyone that had tried to become emotionally attached to him. The result being that there was no one for him to share his feelings with. So what was he supposed to do now?

He remembered the shock he had felt when he had realized what Granger had been trying to tell him. The pain on her face troubled him. No matter how much he hated her, he did not wish any woman to be in her predicament. He had been confused, not knowing what to say. So when Darla called his name he panicked. Abruptly turning away, he had hurried in Darla's direction, ignoring Granger's cries for him to come back. When he heard her start crying, he had paused mid step, considering going back. But he couldn't face her.

Darla, understandably, had been puzzled. "Draco," she had said. "Who's that? Why is she crying? Draco! Answer me!"

But Draco could not answer her. His own mind was in turmoil. For about five minutes, he strode along random streets, unaware that Darla was struggling to keep up with his long steps. Finally he spun around to face her. "Darla, I am awfully sorry, but I think we should stop seeing each other."

She had stared at him blankly, unable to quickly comprehend what he was saying. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

He looked at her coldly. "I'm dumping you darling."

"But you can't do that!" she protested.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Well, well," she spluttered.

"Well what?"

"You haven't slept with me yet!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"But you never dump any girls without sleeping with them first!"

"So?"

"What am I supposed to tell people? What are people going to think of me? I'll be the only girl Draco Malfoy dated but didn't fuck!"

"That's your problem, not mine." And with that, Draco had apparated back to his house. Which was where he was currently brooding over the recent turn of events.

Realising that nothing was going to be solved but sitting around like this, Draco decided to at least go to bed. Hopefully he would come up with a solution in the morning. Stripping off his clothing, his mind drifted back to Graduation Night. Granger had been a good shag. Never had he regretted any of his sexual activities. Till now. God! How could he have been so stupid? Why had he forgotten that one time to cast a contraception charm? All this thinking was giving him a headache so he was thankful that soon after his head hit the pillow he drifted into sleep.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, he knew what to do. He would offer Granger life long child support so that she and the child would never be hungry. With his financial status, he would be able to give them more than enough money to live a lavish life. In return, no one must ever find out who the father is. It was a simple thing to ask.

Yes, that was what he would do. Feeling slightly better, he commenced his daily routine of getting ready. While eating his breakfast, he wondered when he should tell Granger about his offer. He thought about his plans for the day. There was a board meeting at one o'clock and a staff meeting at four o'clock. Both could be cancelled. The appointment with a client at eleven o'clock could not be avoided though. So he decided to visit Granger after that.

She was sure to accept his terms. Granger was by no means financially unstable, but it would be difficult for her to work once she gave birth. Besides, she hated him so it was only fitting that she would not tell anyone who the father was. Smiling to himself, Draco considered the problem solved.

At midday, Draco walked out of his office with a broad grin on his face. He was on the brink of snagging the company's biggest deal. Father would be very proud. Suddenly he wondered what his father would say about him impregnating Hermione Granger. The smile slid of his face. If all went well, his father would never have to find out.

Now, it was time to face Granger.

He apparated to the Ministry of Magic and made his way to the Auror's department. At the front desk he asked to see Hermione Granger. He frowned as he was told that she had not come in to the office today. Ever suspicious of anything to do with the Golden Trio, he glanced skeptically around, half expecting to see Granger hiding behind a shelf. Instead, he saw Potter walking towards him with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Mr Malfoy, would you like to leave a message for Ms Granger?" the desk lady was asking.

Without replying he fled from the room. He was in no mood to face Potter, and he was sure that Potter knew about Granger's situation.

Once he was safely outside, standing on the street, he wondered where he would find Granger. He was determined to face her today.

Back in his office, he looked up the wizarding directory. Granger, Hermione was not listed. Slamming the book onto the table, Draco cursed Granger. Why the fuck did she have to get herself a private number? But even unlisted numbers had to be stored somewhere. Picking up the phone, Draco dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Rusty, my man! Is that you?"

The voice was cautious. "May I know who's speaking?"

"It's Draco, you dumb shit," Draco laughed at his old friend.

"Draco! Sorry, it's been a long time. How's it going man?"

"Yeah, not too bad. How's the wife?"

"Oh, Shirley's just great. Got me self a little girl now too."

Draco cringed. Did he have to bring up children? "Congratulations, mate. Listen, I've got a favour to ask."

"Anything."

"I need you to get me the phone number and address of an unlisted person."

There was silence on the other end. Finally, "Draco, mate, I love you and all, but I can't. I could get fired."

"I really need this favour Rusty. Life and death sort of situation. I can offer a token of appreciation in the monetary form."

Another pause. "How much?"

"How's ten thousand galleons?"

"Holy shit! That much for a lousy phone number?"

"Would you like me to reduce the price? I have no qualms about it."

"No! No, that's ok," Rusty said hastily. "I'll do it…just call me back in about five minutes.

When Draco called back five minutes later, Rusty was waiting for him. He picked up on the first ring. After relaying the information, Rustly asked hesitantly, "Uh, Draco…that money you promised…"

"It'll be transferred by midday tomorrow. You have my word for it."

Draco could hear Rusty's joy through the phone. "Mate, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

Without listening to the rest, Draco replaced the receiver. Looking at the address written in front of him, he was surprised to see that it was in muggle London. He could just apparate there, but blind apparitions were not to his taste. The easiest and safest thing to do would be to take muggle transport. For some odd reason, he didn't even think about calling a cab. He simply walked out of the building to the nearest train station.

Waiting for the train to arrive, Draco, satisfied with the decision he had come to, starting thinking about pending business in the company that he had to attend to. But half an hour later, while seated next to a plump woman with extremely bad body odour, his mind began to wonder, as did his eyes. At first, he looked at a voluptuous lady in tastefully revealing clothes. Then, his gaze slid to a family sitting a few seats behind her. There was a mother, a father and a little girl of about five. The child was complaining loudly to her parents. "Mummy, I don't want to go to Nana's again! She makes me listen to all her boring stories about how she saved the farm when Pop went off to fight the war." The girl's parents looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed at the loud noise she was making.

"Amy, behave yourself. Nana's sick, she needs our help," the mother said.

"But mummy…"

"I think it would be wise to listen to your mother, Amy," the father interjected.

The little girl slumped in her seat and scowled. The family of three was silent for a while. A few minutes later, unable to stand the silence between everyone, Amy clambered onto her mother's lap and planted a kiss on her cheek. A smile glowed on the lady's face.

"I'm sorry I argued, mummy. I promise I'll be good, even if Nana does start telling boring stories."

"It's okay, sweetie. Tell you what, if you can be good this weekend, how about we go to Paulini's for lunch on the way back home?"

"Paulini's! Yes, mummy, could we, please?"

Draco watched, transfixed, as the three shared a special family moment. Though the train was crowded with people, the little family seemed totally unaware, content with just themselves.

Something stirred deep within him. Feeling confused, he almost forgot to get off at the right stop. Stumbling onto the platform, Draco just stood there for a while, trying to rearrange his thoughts. _Focus mate_, he told himself.

Now that he was near Granger's house, he wondered how to actually get there. He went to the ticket counter and asked the elderly man how he might get to her street. Looking at him bemusedly, the old man handed him a small map of the area.

Standing on the footpath outside the station, Draco examined the map. It was a bit confusing at first, but eventually he figured out the route he had to take. Surprisingly, it only took him five minutes to walk to her house.

He examined the place from the other side of the road. It was a small but nice looking place. He supposed it was enough for her since she lived alone. For almost fifteen minutes Draco didn't move, lost in his own thoughts. _How did I get myself into this situation?_ He wondered to himself.

Seeing a bit of movement inside the house, Draco decided to get it over and done with before he lost his nerve. He walked up the stairs and rang the bell. While waiting for the door to be answered, he thought suddenly of the family from the train. An odd sensation settled in his stomach, making him feel highly uncomfortable. He was shaken out of his thoughts though, when the door opened. Instead of seeing Granger though, he came face to face with one of the Patil twins, he didn't know which. She smiled warmly at first, but then upon realizing who it was, scowled.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Umm…" Draco started uncertainly.

"Who is it Padma?" a voice came from inside the house. Then the other twin appeared behind her sister.

"Oh…" was all she said, shooting Padma a look.

Once again Padma spoke, "Well? What do you want?"

"I, um, I want to, um, I would like to talk to Granger," he said, wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you!" Parvati replied, and began shutting the door in his face.

"No! Wait!" he held his hand out to stop the door from closing.

"Fuck off Malfoy! Just leave her in peace!" Parvati almost shrieked.

Hearing the commotion, Hermione herself came up behind them. "What's going on girls? Who's at the door?"

Padma rushed to Hermione and tried to steer her back into the house. "It's no one, just an annoying sales guy. Don't worry about it hunny."

Annoyed, Draco said, "What the hell are you talking about Patil? I am certainly not a _sales guy_ and I would like to talk to Granger now!"

Hermione gave a little jolt at the shock of hearing his voice. "Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I would believe so. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you please open the door so that I can actually see who I'm speaking too?"

Parvati reluctantly opened the door, after getting a nod of approval from Hermione.

"Okay, Malfoy, now what do you want?" this time it was Hermione demanding an answer.

"Uh, would it be alright if we talked in private?" he inclined his head so she understood his meaning.

But so did the twins. "No way!" Parvati shouted.

"Yeah," Padma continued. "Whatever Malfoy has to say he can say it in front of us too."

Draco sent them both death glares. "Do you mind? This is a private matter between Granger and myself."

"Well, actually we do mind. You see, Hermione's our _friend_. Not that you'd understand what that means. You don't have any friends, well not real ones anyway," Padma sneered at him.

Resisting the urge to hex her, Draco just sent Hermione a helpless look.

"Um, guys, maybe you should go…" she said tentatively.

"Are you sure babes?" they asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied hesitantly.

Taking turns to kiss her on the forehead, the twins apparated away, but not before death glaring Malfoy.

Now that he was alone with her, Malfoy didn't feel any more comfortable or confident. An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them. For some reason, the family on the train kept coming back to him. Why though? What was it about them that trouble him so?

"Uh…" he started.

Hermione just looked at him with a mixture of fear, hope and forlornness.

"About that…uh…issue…"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Is that all you think this is? An _issue_? Well for you information Malfoy, this is my _life_!"

"Calm down Granger. Just hear me out."

She looked at him expectantly. "Okay."

"Well, I've thought about it a lot and only one solution came to mind," he said. The little girl from the train came back to him and his head spun. "I don't want to be a part of yours or your child's life." He grimaced at the shocked look that rippled across her face. Forcibly swallowing the lump in his throat he forced himself to continue. "I will provide you with life long child support, more that enough for you to live comfortably." By the time he finished that sentence his voice had turned monotonous.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Hermione said in disbelief. "This is your _child_, Malfoy!"

Draco recalled how happy Rusty's voice had sounded when he had told Draco about his little baby daughter. He remembered the adoring looks the parents on the train had given their daugher. Something inside him snapped and suddenly he needed to get out of there. He ignored the comments Hermione had just made. "Just one more thing Granger. In order for this child support, you must swear to never another soul who the father is. I will have the appropriate papers delivered to you in a couple of days."

Unable to even look at her face, Draco fumbled to get his wand out of his pocket and apparated away, leaving a dumbfounded Hermione staring at a now empty space.

Sinking to the ground, fresh tears racked Hermione's body. What had she done to deserve this? She could understand that Malfoy wanted nothing to do with her, but…his attitude towards the child…

Now she wished that she had not asked the twins to leave. She urged for friendly company to fill the empty void that was inside of her. She walked into her bedroom and let her owl, Cassidy, out of her cage. Quickly she scribbled on a piece of parchment;

_Harry, Ron, I really need you guys at the moment. Only if you're not to busy of course. Love Hermione_

Hermione watched Cassidy fly into the distance, before collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

Hey, guys! Soooooooooo sorry about not updating in like a year. I had no motivation to keep writing and there was so much crap going on in my life, I just couldn't be bothered trying to create a story. Now, however, I've sorted out a lot of things in my life. Even though I'm in year 11 now, and I'll be really busy, I should be able to keep updating both my stories.

Thank you soooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed, and to all the people who urged me not to abandon my stories! I love you all.

I'll be updating The Apple of My Eye very soon.

Love,

A vision of violets

xoxoxo


End file.
